Lui et Moi
by Aine60
Summary: Cette histoire est tiré d'aucun livre, c'est du moins ce que je pense, elle vient de mon imagination... Cette jeune fille va connaitre un avenir détruit mais heureux à la fois... Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Y a t-il des lois en amour ?? Ce n'est pas nécessaire, si on s'aime c'est l'essentiel. Faut il vraiment avoir confiance ? Oui c'est obligatoire. Devons-nous être jaloux ? Il y a des limites à ça. C'est introduction n'est qu'une simple problématique… De simple question…Et pourtant.

C'est ce qu'Albane, une jeune fille de 16 ans n'arrêtait pas de se répéter. Elle était particulièrement jolie mais ne s'en vantait pas… Elle était plutôt timide et coincé avec les mecs, c'est ce qui les énervait le plus.

« -Oh Albane, tu sais faut vraiment que t'arrête…

-De quoi !

-T'es coincé !!

-Bah et alors. Ça fait un moment que je suis plus avec mon ex et puis il m'a plaqué parce qu'il m'aimait plus… Pas parce qu'il me trouvait coincé, je suis d'accord que parfois je peut être vraiment coincé, mais regarde je lui tenait la main, je l'embrassait en public.

-Mais les mecs veulent plus que ça !! Tu t'en tape ou quoi !

-Bah non ! Je suis comme ça, et puis si ils acceptent pas ça c'est qu'ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment et puis voilà !!

-Toi tu vas rester celib' toute ta vie !

-Bah tant pis pour moi alors !

-Bon on arrête ça m'énerve !

-Si tu veux ! »

Ce jour là, Albane ne se sentait pas très bien. Son ventre lui faisait mal et sa tête pareille. Pendant qu'elles parlaient, elle et Rachel des mecs, elles se rendaient à l'infirmerie.

« -Bon on y est !! J'vais aller me chercher un mot, ça va aller !!?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Elle lui fit un bref sourire, et Rachel fit demi-tour.

« -Le seul mec que je veux, est déjà prit… »

Elle baissa la tête et entra.

« -Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Bah je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais j'ai mal au ventre et la tête depuis ce matin.

-Ah… D'accord, tu peux enlever ton T-shirt. »

Albane fit une salle tête quand l'infirmier qui était de garde lui demanda ça. Mais elle l'enleva tout de même.

« -Ton dos est magnifique…

-Merci. »

Elle devait être toute rouge, vu la façon dont il la touchait. Alors qu'il remontait de plus en plus vers son soutif. Et se releva brusquement.

« -En faite, je vais mieux, vous pouvez juste me donner un cachet s'il vous plait. »

Sa tête et son ventre la faisaient de plus en plus souffrir mais elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce une minute de plus. Le médecin la regarda d'un air hautain et se rapprocha d'elle.

« -Bien sur. »

Il était si proche d'elle que si il s'avançait encore il l'embrasserait c'était sur. Il se retourna et lui donna un cachet comme elle l'avait demandé. Elle le prit et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

« -ça n'arrive qu'à moi c'est truc là !! Quel enfoiré quand même. Et merde, j'ai trop mal !!! »

Elle se plia complètement en deux. Elle était sidéré par l'attitude de cet infirmier mais prit la décision de se taire pour ne pas créer de problème.

_C'est mieux comme ça …_


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet pour son ventre et un doliprane pour sa tête.

Comme elle avait pas mal de boulot à faire, elle préféra s'y mettre tout de suite.

Quand tout à coup, son portable sonna.

« -Allo ?

-Allo Albane ! Salut c'est Arnaud !

-Oh salut !! »

_Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'appelle ?_

« -Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ? J'ai eu juste mal au ventre mais si non je gère.

-Ah bon ? Moi je vais bien… Tu vas mieux j'espère !!

-Oui, oui…

-Dit, euh je voulais te demander…

-Quoi ?

-En fait euh je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce week-end ?

-Rien de particulier pourquoi ?

-Géniale !! Dit ça te dirais de venir au cinéma avec moi ?

-Euh !!! »

_OUAH !!! Il VEUT QUE JE SORTE AVEC LUI !!_

« -Euh, bah si tu veux ! Quand ??

-Quand est ce que t'es libres ??

-Euh…

-Demain soir ??

-Oui, pourquoi pas…

-Je passerais te prendre ?

-T'as le permis maintenant ?

-Bah oui, depuis deux semaines !

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais…

-OH bah félicitation en retard bien sur mais bon…

-Merci !

-De rien !! Bon je vais devoir raccroché mon père m'appelle !

-D'accord, bon bah à demain alors, à 19h 30 on mangera au resto si tu veux.

-Faudra que je prévoie de l'argent !

-Non, c'est moi qui paierai !

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai dit !! »

Sur ses mots ils se décidèrent à raccrocher. Albane avait encore du mal à le croire. L'homme qu'elle avait choisit, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps en cachette. Depuis plus d'un an, depuis qu'elle l'avait la première fois, l'avait invité à aller au cinéma avec lui.

En descendant dans la cuisine, elle demanda la confirmation à ses parents qui n'y virent pas d'inconvénients, elle en fut ravie.

« -Mais pas bêtises !!

-Papa !!

-Oh Gilles s'il te plait !!

-Oh c'est ma p'tite fille quand même !

-Je suis plus une petite fille comme tu dis !! »

Elle rigola et lui fit un baisé sur la joue. Et après le dîner dans sa chambre.

_Ah ça va être géniale, en tout cas j'espère !! Pff il faut que je me calme… Ah il m'a invité !! Il m'a invité !! Il ma invité !! Le bonheur !!! _

Essayant de se calmer elle alluma sa télé et tomba sur un reportage sur des enlèvements de jeunes filles de sa région.

« -… En effet, 3 jeunes filles de 16 à 18 ans ont disparu dans l'intervalle d'une semaine. Toutes étaient seules le jour de leur disparition, on parle d'enlèvement. Plusieurs témoins ont déclaré à la police qu'ils avaient vu plusieurs personnes apparemment des hommes d'âge mure dans les parages lorsque Olivia, Mathilde et Cassandre se sont fait enlevées. Les témoins affirment ne pas avoir vu leur visage.

Si vous voyez l'une de ces trois jeunes filles veuillez…. »

Albane n'en crut pas ses yeux, toute ces filles, elles les avaient déjà vu dans son lycée. Elle s'inquiéta mais se rassura en se disant que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

_C'est bizarre quand même, je vais faire gaffe quand je sortirais maintenant ! Au pire demain soir, je serais avec Arnaud alors j'aurais pas de soucis à me faire !!_


	3. Chapter 3

Albane eut du mal à s'endormir en pensant à la fois à ces enlèvements mais également à son rencar de demain soir.

19 h 30. Albane était prête depuis 10 minutes et attendait patiemment la voiture de celui qu'elle aimait.

Enfin, elle le vit arriver.

« -Salut toi !!

-Salut !! T'as trois minutes de retard !!

-N'importe quoi toi !!

-Oui je sais !!

-Vous montez dans mon carrosse mademoiselle ?

-Oh que oui !! »

Elle ouvrit la portière et s'assit à côté de lui.

« -Tu veux manger maintenant ou après le film ?

-Oh c'est toi qui vois, personnellement j'ai faim !!

-Alors c'est partit pour Mac do ça te va ?

-C'est parfais !! »

_Calmons les hormones !!_

Ils restèrent une heure à manger parler, se regarder…

« -On y va, on va rater les séance !!

-Oui, on y va ! »

Il prit ses affaires, son cuir et elle son sac.

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma vers 20h 45. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir un film qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, « Lui et Moi ».

Ils s'assirent vers les plus haut rang. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle. Personne à leur rangée ni au dessus.

Arnaud fit vibrer sa gorge et il regarda Albane qui le regarda également.

Elle était toute excitée. Il touchait son coude, le frôlait.

Arnaud était également un peu gêné. Après tout c'est lui qui devait faire le premier pas. Il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait comme lui mais il avait du mal de se retenir à la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

_Comment j'peux lui faire comprendre ? Va p'tre falloir que j'lui demande directement, c'est plus simple et puis je l'ai invité pour ça. Ouah, c'est chaud, ça fait plus d'un mois que j'veux être avec elle et puis v'là que j'y suis… Allez on y est…_

« -Apparemment c'est une histoire d'amour !

-Oui… »

_Ah putain remues toi !!_

« -En parlant de ça, j'voulais te dire… »

Albane était sûrement devenu très rouge. Arnaud avec prit son menton pour tourner vers lui sa tête.

« -J'voulais te dire que… »

Il s'approchait de plus en plus. N'y tenant plus elle avança ses lèvres vers les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

« -C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ??

-En quelques sorte. »

Il sourie et elle en fit de même.

Tout le long de film il s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent mais n'allaient pas plus loin. Arnaud caressait son dos, remontait jusqu'à son cou pour pousser ses cheveux et baiser sa nuque.

La chaleur corporelle d'Albane s'emballait, elle se retenait de pousser quelque soupir attendri pour ne pas le gêner et ne pas gêner les autres personnes dans la salle.

Le film terminé, Arnaud dû la ramener chez elle. Ils restèrent au seuil de la porte un peu plus de 20 minutes ne tenant pas à se laisser.

Enfin il se décida à la lâcher malgré sa déception de devoir se séparer d'elle jusqu'à demain.

_Ouah, elle est… Ouah !_

_Oh la la, il est… trop magnifique !_


	4. Chapter 4

Albane eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. En fin de compte il l'aimait, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il a laissé croire. Elle a tellement eut du mal à quitter ses bras. Elle avait peur de s'accrocher trop vite. Elle se clama du mieux qu'elle put.

Arnaud non plus a eut du mal à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. C'est sur, il l'aimait. Pourtant il était sortit avec pleins de filles mais elle, elle était différente des autres. Elle était naturelle. Il se sentait bien avec elle, en tout cas il avait particulièrement aimé cette soirée.

Le lendemain, il l'appela de nouveau pour avoir un rendez-vous.

« -Allo ?

-Albane ? Salut c'est Arnaud !

-Coucou toi !

-Dit ma belle ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour ?

-Bah je veux bien !! Je te rejoins où ?

-Pas besoin, regarde à ta fenêtre ! »

_Pourquoi à ma fenêtre ? _

Alors elle décala ses rideaux et vit Arnaud qui la regardait son portable à l'oreille assit sur sa voiture.

« -Alors tu sors ma princesse ?

-Oui j'arrive. »

_Et en plus de ça il est romantique !_

Elle souriait toute seule. Elle prit son manteau mis ses bottes et sortit.

« -Ouah !!

-Quoi ouah ??

-T'es magnifique ! »

Elle rigola se sachant quoi répondre.

« -Tu vas bien princesse ?

-J'adore ce mot !

-De quoi princesse ?

-Oui…

-C'est parce que tu l'es !

-Oh arrête !! »

Elle se retourna vers lui et avant qu'elle ne put faire un geste de plus il l'a prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

« -On va faire un tour ?

-Si tu veux, c'est toi qui conduis ! »

Elle monta de nouveau dans la voiture avec lui.

Il s'arrêta en haut d'une colline. Ils étaient seuls. Le vent frais d'hiver caressait leurs visages. Il y avait des nuages et il faisait froid…

_Faut que je lui dise qu'ils faut qu'on aille pas trop vite !_

Elle était dans ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule.

« -Arnaud ?

-Oui…

-Je voulais te dire un truc…

-Quoi ? »

Il parlait tout doucement, mais elle l'entendait quand même. Sa voix était tendre et belle. Elle n'était pas hésitante.

« -En fait voilà, je voudrais qu'on aille pas trop vite, tu comprends ? Je veux aps qu'on se précipite je sais pas où…

-Oui j'te comprends ! Mais est ce que tu trouves qu'on va trop vite ?

-Oui un peu…

-En quoi ?

-Je sais pas, mais tu sais, moi ça me convient, mais je veux juste dire que ça faisait un moment que je n'avait pas eu de copain et j'ai peur de m'attacher trop vite et je veux que ça marche nous deux… Parce que ça fait un moment que je t'avais remarquer tu sais…

-C'est vrai ?

-Bah oui !

-Moi je vais te dire franchement, c'est depuis qu'on a mangé avec Rachel, Romain et Mathieu, t'as pas remarqué que je n'arrêtais pas de te regarder ?

-Non… T'es sérieux !!

-Bah oui !! Je te mentirais pas sur ces choses là !

-J'espère bien ! »

Elle le regarda et ils s'embrassèrent.

A ce moment là précis la neige commençait à tomber. Albane qui avait les yeux fermés sentit les flocons se poser sur son visage. Quand elle se remit sur son épaule elle remarqua le changement de temps.

« -T'as vu, il neige.

-Oui…

-Je suis bien là.

-Moi aussi… »

_Comment ne pas être bien avec toi dans mes bras ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Arnaud venait de partir. Ils avaient décidé de se quitter parce qu'il faisait froid et qu'Albane avait des devoirs à faire…

« -Tu pourrais nous laisser un mot quand tu pars !

-Ah maman !! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je savais pas que tu étais là !

-Ton père et moi on s'est inquiétés !!

-Bah pourquoi j'étais avec Arnaud !

-Je veux pas que tu partes sans laisser de mot c'est clair !

-Bah oui mais pourquoi tu t'énerves !

-Tu oublies que 4 filles de ton âge ont disparu !

- Quatre ? Je croyais qu'elles étaient trois !

-Oui mais ça a changé. Alors maintenant tu ne sors plus toute seule !

-Mais j'étais pas toute seule !

-Tu es prévenu ! »

Enervée elle monta dans sa chambre et mit de la musique.

Au lycée le lendemain, elle chercha toute la matinée Arnaud mais elle ne le vit pas. Il lui a particulièrement manqué.

« -Hey t'as vu comment il t'as regardé ce mec ?

-Qui ça ?

-Bah lui là ! »

Rachel montrait du doigt un homme, mais certainement pas un lycéen. C'était l'infirmier. Albane eut un léger moment de panique. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la regardait… Elle commençait à s'inquiéter mais comme elle n'avait pas dit à son amie ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois à l'infirmerie.

« -C'est l'infirmier !

-Ah bon ?

-Bah oui tu savais pas ?

-Non, j'irais bien dans son infirmerie !

-Oh Rachel tu rigoles !

-Bah pourquoi ??

-Bah parce que … Il… Il m'a fait encore plus mal avec son médicament à la con ! »

_Ouah le mensonge ! Elle me croira jamais !_

« -Bon on y va ? »

Albane voulant éviter le sujet entraîna Rachel vers un autre couloir.

« -Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit !

-Quoi ?

-Je sors avec Arnaud !

-Non ! Arnaud… Arnaud ?? Le mec avec qui tu voulais…

-Ouiiii »

Rachel était folle de joie ce qui permettait à Albane de lui faire oublier l'idée d'aller voir cet infirmier.

« -Comment ça c'est fait !!

-Bah, il m'a invité au cinéma !

-Non !!

-Si si j't'assure ! Et donc au ciné il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

-Oh c'est romantique !!

-Oui ! C'est clair !! C'était trop bien !! Tu vois, j'allais pas rester célib' toute ma vie !

-Oui, oui, mais c'est pas grave c'est géniale pour toi !! »

Rachel lui fit un énorme sourire comme elle le fait souvent et Albane se moqua d'elle gentiment.

«-Bon j'dois aller en SVT !

-Ouais moi c'est en Physique alors te plaint pas !

-Pas de chance !

-Tu l'as tout à l'heure !!

-Bah normalement il est pas là !

-Ah bon !!

-Bah c'est ce qu'on m'a dit !

-Bah j'vais aller voir alors !

-Ah elle est là ! A tout à l'heure !! Au fait tu me le présenteras !!

-Arnaud bien sur que oui !! »

Elles se firent un signe de la main et Albane partit.

_Bon qu'est ce que je vais faire puisqu'il n'est pas là !_

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à se qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pendant une heure et demi. Elle sentit un main se poser sur a hanche. Elle se retourna violement !!

« -HEY !! Tu…. Oh Arnaud !! Excuse moi !! »

Arnaud était avec un de ses potes et Albane venait malheureusement de se prendre la honte puisqu'elle avait un peu crié quand elle avait sentit cette main ce poser sur elle.

« -Désolé, je savais pas que c'était toi !!

-Tu va bien mon cœur ?!

-Bah j'ai une heure et demi de perm si non ça va je t'ai cherché partout !!

-Excuse moi je commençais à 10h00. On peut rester ensemble si tu veux, j'ai encore une heure, mon prof est pas là.

-Avec plaisir. »

Elle l'embrassa et ils se prirent par la main.

Le copain d'Arnaud ne resta pas longtemps, il devait s'ennuyer avec ce couple qui n'arrêtait pas de se regarder.

« -Tant mieux…

-De quoi ?

-Qu' il soit partit, comme ça je t'ai pour moi tout seul. »

Son amour étai complet. C'est sur parfois ils allaient vite mais peu importe….

Elle était heureuse avec lui et pourtant… Alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main elle vit l'infirmier avec un regard douteux, un regard effrayant….

Sa peur fit place au bonheur mais elle ne préféra rien dire à Arnaud….

_Vaut mieux pas que je lui dise ce que cet infirmier m'a fait. Laissons tasser tout ça…_


	6. Chapter 6

« -5, 6, 7, 8 !!!!!!!!!!!!! ALLEZ ON Y VA LA !!!! »

Albane effectuait les pas de la prof de danse moderne. La musique était rapide et tout le groupe mettait du sien.

« -Ah bah on y arrive !! Allez on y retourne ! C'est bien les filles continuez !! Albane !! Tu peux juste me refaire le saut de la fin ! »

Comme elle lui avait demandé Albane refit le saut.

« -Tu vois, il faut que tu plies un poil plus pour allez plus haut d'accord !

-Oui… »

Elle était essoufflée, mais la danse lui permettait d'évacuer toutes les pressions des quelques jours précédents.

« -Allez à vendredi !! »

Albane se changea en vitesse et mit ses chaussures.

Il faisait froid dehors et sa mère n'était toujours pas arrivée pour la ramener.

Elle décida de s'asseoir sur un banc pas loin de la route, un homme s'assit avec elle.

Albane n'était pas rassurée car cet homme lui partait un regard insistant.

« -Belle soirée n'est ce pas mademoiselle ! »

_Cette vois, je la connais…_

« -Oui.

-Vous faites quoi ici tout seule.

-J'attend mon père.

-Ah… Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Je crois pas que ça vous regarde. »

Puis elle détourna le regard.

« -ça fait un moment que je t'observe, ça me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

_Maman ramène toi !_

Elle était de moins en moins rassurée.

« -Je voudrais discuter avec toi, je peux ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'était rapproché.

« -Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, juste parler.

-Pas la peine. »

Elle se leva, il fit de même. Et sa mère n'était toujours pas là.

« -Pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? Tu ne veux pas discuter un peu ? »

Albane lui tournait le dos et observait le tournant d'où sa mère devait normalement arriver. Elle ne préférait pas le regarder.

« -Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas me parler ? »

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le tournant.

« -MAIS TU VAS ME REPONDRE !!! »

Il s'était précipité sur elle, Il lui avait prit les épaules et la secouait.

« -REPOND MOI SALOPPE !!! RESPOND MOI !!!

-LACHE MOI CONNARD !!! AU SECOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un apparaître.

« -ET VOUS LA !! LACHEZ CETTE FILLE !! »

L'inconnu ne voulant pas se dévoiler lâcha Albane qui tombit par terre et s'enfuit.

« -ça va Albane ?

-Ah Tonny, oui oui ça va.

-Il est taré, tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non.

-C'est pas grave on… »

A ce moment précis, la mère d'Albane s'arrêta devant elle et descendit précipitamment de la voiture !!

« -Qu'est ce qui c'est passé !!

-Elle s'est fait agressée !

-Oh mon dieu vient mon cœur. »

Elle emmena sa fille droit vers le bureau de police.

« -Ma fille s'est fait agressée je voudrais porter plainte.

-Très bien madame, vous pouvez aller voir le commandant qui est là-bas.

-Je vous remercie… Vient Albane. »

Albane était encore sous le choc. Elle se remémorait les instants qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle n'aurait voulu qu'une chose, être dans les bras d'Arnaud.

La plainte avait été posée. Elle espérait maintenant être tranquille avec cette histoire.

Une fois de retour chez elle, son père la prit dans ses bras mais ne tenant pas à refaire le récit des dernier évènements, elle monta dans sa chambre, prit son portable et appela Arnaud.

« -Allo ?

-Arnaud, c'est Albane. »

Elle pleurait à moitié. Sa voix tremblait…

« -Albane ? Qu'est ce… QU'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur !

-Je… Je viens…

-Quoi !! Dit moi.

-On m'a agressé.

-QUOI !!!! »

Elle pleurait complètement à présent.

« -Attend, attend, qui t'as fait ça !

-Je sais pas….

-Attend, c'est quoi ce délire ! Il t'a touché, il t'a fait quoi ! Il est où c't'enculer !

-Il m'a juste secoué et poussé par terre… Arnaud… Vient…

-D'accord ma puce j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha.

« -Maman, Arnaud arrive… »

Albane préférait tout dire à sa mère sur sa relation avec Arnaud et cette dernière comprenait. En 20 minutes il était devant chez elle.

Albane le fit entrer et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Après avoir refermé la porte et se faufila dans ses bras et recommença à pleurer.

« -J'ai eu peur… Il m'a fait peur ! J'étais terrorisée !!

-Je suis là maintenant c'est finit… Chut, calme toi… Chut … »

Il la consola du mieux qu'il pu. Mais les mots étaient imprégnés de colère envers le mec qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie s'était de le démonter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaque jour quand Albane devait se rendre à l'arrêt des cars pour aller au lycée, elle était seule et avait la peur au ventre.

« -ça va mieux Albane ?

-Non…

-Il faut te remettre.

-Tu t'es fait agressé peut être ? Je crois pas que t'es peur de te faire sauter dessus quand t'es toute seule.

-C'est bon excuse moi. »

Albane en avait marre de ces questions. Elle se remettait de son agression, elle pensait d'ailleurs s'en être déjà remise mais elle avait toujours peur, ça lui semblait naturel.

« -Come Stai ?

-Malissimo Lili Malissimo !!

-Oh excuse moi….

-T'as pas vu Rachel ?

-Non, elle était pas dans mon car ce matin… Vous commencez pas à 9h30 ?

-Non…C'est bizarre, on avait prévu de finir notre commentaire. »

_Où est ce qu'elle est encore partie ?!!!_

« -Oh elle doit être malade !

-Oui sûrement, je l'appellerais plus tard. Faut que j'aille en cour...

-On se retrouve en Italien !

-Oui a tout à l'heure…. »

Albane monta donc encore une fois seule dans les 400 pour le cour de français. Elle devait inventer un poème pour aujourd'hui….

«-Bon alors montrez moi vos chef-d'œuvre. Tiens Albane tu nous le lit. »

_Comme par hasard…_

« -Tu te lèves et tu y vas. «

Elle prit une petite respiration. Et au moment où elle allait commencé on frappa à la porte.

« -Bonjour !! Mme Sicha, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait.

-Euh oui, Deux petites minutes… »

Elle posa son cahier de note et sortit de la pièce laissant la porte ouverte pour entendre ses élèves. Quand elle réapparut devant la porte, son visage était devenu livide et blanc.

« -Albane tu peux venir un instant s'il te plait. »

Albane surprise posa sa feuille et sortit avec la prof. Dans le couloir il ya avait trois gendarmes.

« -Vous êtes Albane Vira ?

-Euh oui… Qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions sur Rachel Topin.

-Euh oui, qu'est ce qu'elle a, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, vous avez des nouvelles ? »

Albane était vraiment inquiète et les gendarmes se regardaient sans savoir quoi répondre. La prof de français ne sachant quoi répondre la regarda d'un air tendre mais affolée.

« -Albane, je suis désolée, ça va te faire un choc mais Rachel a disparu hier soir…

-Quoi !

-Elle…

-Non, c'est pas possible !

-Ses parents ont appelé les gendarmes dès qu'ils s'en sont aperçus….

-Mais… Elle… Je veux vous aider !

-Vous pouvez nous suivre ? Vos parents ont été prévenus.

-Je vais prendre mes affaires. »

Albane n'attendit même pas une objection de Mme Sicha… Elle entra dans la classes prit ses affaires alors que tout les élèves portaient les yeux vers elle, elle sortit de la salle de cour déboussolée.

Ses parents étaient arrivés au lycée et ils restèrent avec elle tout le long de l'interrogatoire. Au bout d'un moment, la pression trop forte, la peur de perdre son amie se cumulèrent et elle pleura.

Arnaud ayant apprit la nouvelle l'avait attendu dans le hall pendant une heure. Quand il l'a vit arrivé les yeux rouges et se précipita sur elle. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour la consoler, la rassurer. Sa présence suffisait à Albane…

_Rachel…._


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel avait disparue depuis cinq jours. La police n'avait pas d'indice à part son MP3 sur le sol et une trace de pas.

Albane était sur les nerfs et le faisait ressentir à Arnaud.

« -Albane arrête s'il te plaît !!

-J'suis désolée Arnaud….

-Je sais…Mais tu sais il faut pas perdre espoir, on va la retrouver.

-Oui… »

Il la tenait dans ses bras mais Albane ne pensait plus vraiment à lui. Ce n'était plus comme avant… La passion qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était plus si intense.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle l'aimait.

« -J'dois retourner en cour… A tout à l'heure… »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et partit.

_Accroche toi Arnaud, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi…. Pff quelle emmerde…_

« -Hey Albane !

-Ra… Ah Lili, tu vas bien ?

-Oui je fais passer le temps. Ça va avec ton mec ?

-Bah pas vraiment…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que je m'écarte de lui…

-Tu l'aimes plus !?

-Si, si je l'aime… Mais avec Rachel j'arrive pas à tout gérer.

-Ah je comprends… Hey un conseil ne le perd pas, il est génial ! Enfin d'après ce que j'en sais…

-J'essaierai… Et toi les amours ?

-Rien de nouveau…

-Ah je vois… Tu vas bien trouver… Bah le truc c'est que j'ai trouvé mais bon…

-Ah c'est qui…

-Tu sais pas tout sur moi.

-Comment ça ?

-J'dois aller en cour désolée… »

_Qu'est ce qu'elle me dit pas !_

Elle pensa toute la matinée à se que lui avait dit Lili. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_« -Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi. »_

Qu'est ce que cette phrase voulait dire ? Bien sur Albane et Lili n'était pas les meilleures amies du mon de mais elles se parlaient plutôt bien et elles se confiaient pas mal de trucs.

_Bon dès que je la vois j'lui demande ça voulait dire quoi._

A 12h30, Lili l'attendait devant la cantine, elles devaient manger ensemble.

« -Lili ? C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu, j'avais oublié qu'on devait manger ensemble, désolée.

-C'est pas grave t'inquiètes.

- Euh ça ne va pas ?

-Si ça va très bien.

-Bah t'as pas l'air al… »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire autre chose, Lili lui avait prit la tête et l'embrassait sur la bouche.

« -Albane, je enfin je suis…

-Pou… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je, je suis désolée, je voulais te dire ce que je ressens pour toi et…

-Comment ça tu ressens quelque chose pour moi !!!

-Je suis lesbienne. »

Elle avait marmonné ces quelques mots. Albane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle revoyait Lili en train de l'embrasser, elle se essayait de remettre ses idées en place.

« -Albane j'suis vraiment désolée… Je pensais pas que j'allais faire ça mais, je en fin tu comprends je suis tombé amoureuse de toi depuis un moment, j't'assure je voulais te le dire mais j'ai pas réussis c'était, c'était trop dur. Excuse moi. »

Lili lâcha la main d'Albane qu'elle avait prit pour la retenir fit demi tour et sen alla.

Toujours autant surprise, Albane se retourna et vit Arnaud qui la fixait.

« -Arnaud… »

Elle marcha rapidement vers lui mais il tourna le dos.

« -Arnaud…

-C'est quoi cette connerie ! J'viens de voir la fille que j'aime et une amie à elle s'embrasser, tu déconne ou quoi !

-Arnaud, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Non c'est bon, j'en ai ras le cul de tes conneries…. Je t'aime Albane, je t'aime plus que tout mais là c'est trop !

-Mais écoute moi, 'est elle qui !

-NON c'est bon arrête ! J'crois que c'est plus possible nous deux.

-Quoi ?! Non attend, c'est, C'est Lili…

-Albane arrête tu t'enfonces !

-ECOUTE MOI MERDE !!! ARNAUD ATTEND !! »

Il marchait beaucoup trop vite pour elle, il l'avait distancé…

_Non, non, non c'est pas possible !! Pas lui._


	9. Chapter 9

Albane était rentrée seule chez elle. Elle se foutait de tout, elle s'en foutait de Lili. Elle voulait disparaître, elle ne désirait plus rien. Sa rupture l'avait détruite. Personne ne saurait après tout. Personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence même pas ses parents. Après tout ils voyagent tout le temps, comment pourrait ils se rendre compte que leur fille est morte ?

Elle était arrivée à un étang. Elle ne savait pas si il était profond. Elle pensait à Arnaud, Pourquoi n'avait il pas voulu l'écouter ?

_C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je l'aime plus que tout ?_

Une voiture vient de passer à coté d'elle. Les gens à l'intérieur l'ont regardé étrangement. Ils viennent de passer le virage, ils ne la verront pas sauter.

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus du bord. Un bord sinistre, noir horrible. Elle eut l'impression de voir u reflet la regarder. Un homme, qui ? Elle ne le savait pas et n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'avait qu'à la pousser se serait plus simple.

Il faut un sacré courage pour plonger. Elle savait nager, comment faire pour couler sans remonter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit des pierres qu'elle mit dans ses poches.

Elle commença à avancer de plus en plus, elle sauta.

L'eau était glacée, elle sentait des choses passer près d'elle ses oreilles l'a faisait souffrir. L'air commençait à lui manquer.

_Horrible mort…_

Une chose étrange l'emporta aussitôt dans les profondeurs de son cœur. Elle revit Arnaud, Rachel, Lili et tant d'autre.

Elle sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir doucement. Il était trop tard pour remonter. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

**Flash Back.**

« -C'est qui cette fille là bas ?

-Bah j'en sais rien.

-Elle est superbe !

-Hey t'as flashé sur elle ou quoi ?! T'as qu'à aller la v…

-Oh putain non, elle vient de sauter !

-Merde ! »

Deux promeneurs avaient aperçu Albane. Un jeune homme de 24 ans et un autre de 18. C'était le plus jeune qui l'avait vu sauter,

Il retira sa veste et plongea aussitôt pour la ramener. Il l'a trouva enfin tout au fond. L'air commençait également à lui manquer et il se dépêcha de la prendre dans ses bras pour remonter à la surface.

« -Miguel ! Amène toi !! »

**Fin du Flash Back.**

_Où est ce que je suis ? _

Albane essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et très lourds. Ses oreilles la faisaient encore s'ouvrir et elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir parler.

Après quelques efforts, elle vit qu'elle était l'Hospital, il y avait un homme avec elle, elle ne le connaissait pas.

« -Hum… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas prononcer de mots juste l'observer.

L'homme qui attendait à la fenêtre se retourna en entendant un bruit près du lit.

« -S'il vous plait, elle, elle est réveillée ! »

Une infirmière entra ainsi qu'un médecin. Albane ne voulut répondre à aucune question.

Il n'y avait que l'image d'elle et d'Arnaud dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu que se soit lui plutôt que l'autre inconnu.

«Une fois les médecins sortit, l'homme s'approcha d'elle. Elle tourna la tête à l'opposé de lui.

« -Salut, j'm'apellle Michael, et toi c'est comment ?

-…

-Tu n'arrives pas à parler ? Bon c'est pas grave tu sais, je ferais la discussion, sauf si tu veux que je partes. »

Albane se retourna vers lui, il en déduisit qu'il pouvait continuer.

« -Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à l'étang ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as sauté ? Une si belle femme comme toi ne devrait pas penser à ses choses horribles, ça ne te vas pas ! Je ne te connais pas mais je suis sure que tu es quelqu'un d'attachant. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que t'as voulu faire ça ? Tu sais, c'est peut être plus simple de parler à un inconnu plutôt que quelqu'un qui vous est proche non ? »

Il lui souriait gentiment et ça la rassurait dans un sens.

« -Ma meilleure amie a été enlevé, une autre amie à moi m'a embrassé et mon mec en voyant ça m'a laissé tomber. »

Elle avait laissé sortir ces mots sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« -Ah je vois… Je … J'suis désolé.

-J'm'appelle Albane. »

Il lui sourie.

« -Tu as faim ?

-Non.

-Bah va falloir que tu manges quand même. »

Il sortit de la chambre. Elle été surprise de voir qu'un inconnu s'occupait d'elle.

Quand elle le vit revenir, il avait un plateau dans les mains.

« -Tiens, mange un peu.

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?

-Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Tu en as fait assez.

-Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

-Si.

-Alors je reste.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Toi non plus. »

Elle préféra ne rien répondre….

_Je veux mon chéri, je veux Arnaud, je veux personne d'autre que lui._


	10. Chapter 10

Arnaud ne savait pas s'il pouvait se rendre à l'Hospital sans aggraver la situation. Il en avait vraiment envie pour la voir, lui dire qu'il regrettait de l'avoir laisser, qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler et qu'elle le détestait à en mourir.

« -Arnaud, je peux te parler ?

-Lili ?! Qu'est ce que tu me veux.

-Je voulais te dire un truc, c'est assez gênant.

-Accouche…

-En fait, c'est à cause de la dernière fois, j'ai appris que tu nous avais vu moi et Albane en train de enfin…

-Vous emballez, ouais j'vous ai vu.

-En fait, elle ne voulait pas. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Je pensais pas que tu nous verrais, je suis désolée, elle t'aime vraiment et elle m'a dit de plus recommencer, je m'en veux, c'est à cause de moi que vous avez cassé. Tu fais une erreur en la laissant. Va la voir, elle t'en voudra pas j'en suis sure. Explique lui.

-Putain… Quand j'pense qu'elle me la dit que je l'ai pas cru quel con. »

Alors qu'il commençait à partir Lili le retint en lui prenant le bras.

« -M'en veux pas, je l'aime… Et c'est moi qui est fait une connerie, dit lui si tu la vois que je m'excuse.

-Tu peux aller la voir je penses pas qu'elle te mettrait à la porte.

-T'as raison…N'en parle à personne de ma vrai nature s'il te plait.

-Je ne dirais rien si tu ne la dragues pas.

-Ok. »

Elle lâcha son bras il lui fit un bref sourire et partit.

Arrivé à l'Hospital il se gara et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« -Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais savoir la chambre de mademoiselle Vira Albane.

-Attendez s'il vous plait. »

La femme qui était à l'accueil chercha dans son ordinateur le nom de la jeune fille.

« -Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Vira est partie il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

-Ah… Bon et bah merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en pris. »

Arnaud se passa une main sur le visage.

_Et merde, je l'ai raté. Elle doit être chez elle, mais est ce que je peux y aller après ce qui s'est passé ?? Ah fait chier…_

_Il n'est pas venu. Lili n'a pas du lui parler. J'ai été stupide de vouloir me tuer. Ah ça me dégoûte. Ma mère me surveille maintenant, je suis vraiment trop conne. Je voulais juste oublier. Michael a été vraiment gentil avec moi mais j'aurais préféré voir Arnaud. J'aurais voulu qu'il vienne pour me dire qu'il s'excusait. Enfin bon, il a cassé après tout je vois pas pourquoi il viendrait me voir… _

En pensant au fait qu'il l'ai largué elle se mit à pleurer.

Tout à coup on klaxonna dehors. Elle essuya ses yeux et ouvrit le rideau qui cachait sa chambre.

« -Arnaud… »

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était là. Arnaud en bas prit son portable et composa un numéro. Le portable d'Albane sonna. Elle le prit et répondit.

« -Excuse moi Albane, je t'aime je t'aime, je t'aime je savais pas que c'était Lili qui t'avait embrassé elle m'a tout expliquer tout à l'heure. Je suis passé à l'Hospital mais tu étais déjà partit. J'ai mis longtemps avant de trouver le courage de venir jusqu'ici, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je m'en veux, c'est à cause de moi que tu as essayé de mourir, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je t'aime tellement. Je veux être avec toi maintenant. »

Albane avait descendu les escaliers en même temps qu'il parlait. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait le dos tourné. Elle raccrocha et il se retourna.

Bien qu'elle soit encore un peu faible, elle avança rapidement vers lui jsuqu'à tomber dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse la retenir…

« -Je t'aime. »


	11. Chapter 11

Albane ne retourna au lycée que deux semaines avant les vacances. Elle reprit les cours par l'intermédiaire d'une copine de classe.

Rachel avait disparu depuis trois semaines... Aucune nouvelle...

« -Mais qui vois-je ? Serais-ce un ange ?  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
-Moi dire n'importe quoi ? Tu rigoles ma chérie!  
-Tu m'accompagnes en maths ?  
-Si tu veux mon cœur. »

Arnaud tenait la main d'Albane fine et douce. 

La jeune femme était heureuse et complètement conquise par son homme. Il était adorable avec elle et leurs problèmes avaient tous été réglés. 

Lili s'était expliquée avec Albane et elle lui avait pardonné bien sur. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais se tenait parfois sur ses gardes à coté d'elle.

« -Tu finis à quelle heure ?  
-J'ai plus qu'une heure de cour et toi ?  
-Ah merde je voulais qu'on soit un peu tout les deux.  
-On est pas tout les deux là ?  
-Si si, Je finis à 16h 30  
-Passe chez moi, je suis toute seule, mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire et ma marraine n'arrive que demain.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, autant en profiter !  
-Ah ah, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille.

« -Ah je vois. Et bien jeune princesse allons-y. »

Avant d'aller chez Albane, Arnaud s'arrêta devant la pharmacie.

Une fois arrivé devant chez elle leurs yeux restèrent un moment fixé sur la maison. Elle avait un côté différent de d'habitude. Elle paraissait plus belle, plus grande, le jardin malgré les quelques mauvaises herbes, était resplendissant, le soleil le faisait étinceler après la pluie qui venait de s'arrêter.

« -Vient...  
-Après toi princesse. »

Il marchait derrière elle mais lui tenait toujours la main comme si il avait peur de la perdre. 

Elle le fit monter dans sa chambre.

Après qu'elle eut fermer la porte ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle il l'embrassa.

« -Tu sais mon cœur, on est pas obligé de le...  
-Et si moi je veux ?  
-Je ne me retiendrais pas, mais je veux vraiment que tu sois prête.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, avec toi je ferais l'impossible...  
-Avant faut que enfin tu m'as compris.  
-Dépêche toi, je suis pas patiente ! »

Quelque minute plus tard il revint. Elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit et elle ne mit sur lui. Elle enleva son T-shirt tout en l'embrassant. Il en fit de même. Il était torse nu et elle en soutif. Il déboutonna son pantalon et baissa la fermeture. Elle fit de même pour lui avec les dents. Elle remonta en léchant son vendre et ses biceps. Ils enlevèrent ensemble tout les bas. Elle retira son soutien-gorge et ils étaient totalement nus. Elle se faufila donc dans les draps toujours en l'entraînant avec elle.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant qu'Arnaud ne mette la marche en route. Il fit des allé et retour. Elle qui était toujours vierge ressentit une douleur insurmontable, elle pleura. Voyant ses larmes il ralentit et la rassura en l'embrassant de toute sa fureur et son désir.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'assirent et firent monter de nouveau l'excitation. Elle poussait certain cri de plaisir et lui soupirait quelque fois pour reprendre son souffle.

Arnaud voulu mettre un peu de piment dans cette relation et tira les draps. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre. Les cheveux d'Albane s'étirait de tout les cotés, elle souriait. Il recommença ses allez retour dans le corps de sa petite amie.

Essoufflés, ils cessèrent cette activité chaude et se reposèrent toujours par terre l'un contre l'autre. Arnaud décida qu'il était plus sage de retirer la capote, il prit son boxer et sortit de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Albane se remis dans son lit remettant du mieux qu'elle pu les draps.

Quand il revint, il la vit allongé respirant toujours régulièrement. Il la rejoignit et fit un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna, l'embrassa et se colla contre lui.

Albane et Arnaud virent passer la fin de l'après midi très rapidement, trop rapidement. Quand il fut temps pour Arnaud de partir, Albane eut du mal à quitter ses bras et lui la même.

« -On se voit demain ma puce ?  
-Bien sur que oui. J'ai pas envie que tu partes.  
-Moi non plus, mais il faut que j'y aille mes parents vont encore gueuler autrement.  
-Moui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Albane attendit que la voiture est passé le coin de la rue pour rentrer chez elle.


	12. Chapter 12

« -Allo ?

-Albane !! C'est Lili !! T'as vu les infos !!

-Euh non, pourquoi !

-C'est important va voir ! Vite ! »

Albane fit ce que lui demandait Lili.

« -Flash spécial, nouvelle disparition… Une jeune fille a disparu, cette personne sur la photo s'appelle Cassandre Opprimane. . Le soir de sa disparition elle portait un jean bleu délavé, un débardeur noir et un manteau noir également. Si vous pensez avoir vu une personne correspondant à cette description veuillez joindre…. »

Albane n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle connaissait Cassandre, c'était une fille de sa classe.

« -Lili, Cassandre a c'est bien la Cassandre de notre classe !!!??

-J'ai pas rêvé alors, oui c'est elle, t'as vu c'est dingue.

-Mais je l'ai vu sortir du lycée !

-Moi aussi, hey je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. J'ai trop peur de sortir de chez moi.

-Moi aussi, heureusement qu'il y a Arnaud !!

-Oui, hey un conseil ferme ta porte.

-Fait pareil ! »

Albane pensa toute la soirée au fait qu'elle devait prendre le taxi pour aller chercher sa marraine à l'aéroport, et vu les temps qui court ce n'était pas vraiment conseiller.

Elle voulu appeler Arnaud mais au moment où elle allait appuyé sur les touches elle préféra laisser tomber. Après tout c'était une grande fille et elle s'avait se défendre, du moins elle l'espérait.

« -Je vous emmène où mademoiselle ?

-A l'Aéroport q'il vous plait.

-C'est partit. »

Le conducteur ferma les portière, Albane ne pouvait donc pas sortir et personne ne pouvait fermer elle s'étonna mais ne porta pas plus d'attention à ça.

Il était 5 h du matin, l'avion devait arriver à 5h44.

La jeune fille ne voyait donc pas le visage de l'homme et lui pareil.

« -C'est affreux ce qui se passe en ce moment, avec toute ses agressions.

-Oui 'est vrai. »

_Pourquoi parle t il de ça ?!_

« -Vous ne devriez pas sortir toute seule vous savez, une jolie jeune fille comme vous, ce n'est pas conseiller.

-Vous savez si j'avais pu éviter ce déplacement je l'aurais fait.

-Et oui, on peut pas être en sécurité par tout.

-C'est vrai.

-Vous avez un prénom à me donner ? »

_Pourquoi est ce qu'il veut savoir, pour qui il se prend ?!_

Elle était assise sur la banquette arrière et la nuit était encore assez sombre. Elle ne voyait même pas les rues passées puisque les vitre étaient tintes de noir.

« -Alors ?

-Ah euh Albane.

-Très joli.

-Merci. »

Tout à coup la voiture se stoppa. Le conducteur se retourna retira sa ceinture et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« -Y a un bouchon m'dame.

-Ah. »

Ça craint là faut que je sorte.

« -Vous avez un petit copain ?

-Oui.

-Ah.

-Et oui. »

Il venait de prendre sa main et Albane la retira immédiatement. Il caressa alors son bras.

« -Vous savez, les portières sont fermés, on peut être tranquille. »

Il retira les cheveux qui gênait la nuque d'Albane et sortit sa langue pour lécher la peau douce.

« -Non mais ça va pas !! Dégager d'là ! J'vous interdis de me toucher. »

Elle venait de repousser le dingue violement et essaya de sortir. Elle était paniquée, et tira plusieurs fois la poigné mais la porte ne céda pas.

« -Je vous l'ai dit, on peut pas nous déranger.

-Y a pas de nous qui tienne salle pervers !! »

Elle repoussa de nouveau ses avances brutales et se leva pour se mettre à l'avant. Elle appuya sur le bouton des ouvertures des portes et sortit le plus rapidement possible.

Elle courut dans la petite ruelle où il s'était garé et bouscula plusieurs personnes inconsciemment.

Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro d'Arnaud toujours en courant.

« -Arnaud, j'ten pris vient me chercher !

-Quoi, attend t'es où ?

-Pas loin de l'aéroport vient s'il te plait. »

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne enfin le lieu désiré.

_Pourquoi est ce que je ne vois jamais son visage !! J'en peux plus !_


	13. Chapter 13

Albane attendit seule sa marraine ainsi que son chéri Arnaud. Elle apprit en regardant son portable que sa marraine ne pouvait pas venir. Elle fut malgré elle folle de rage et Arnaud arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

A peine arrivé il se serra contre elle.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !

-Un mec, un conducteur, il, il m'a touché, il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble :

-QUOI !!!!!!

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi, Pourquoi Moi ? J'comprend pas, c'est la deuxième fois, j'veux plus vivre ça, j'en peux plus Arnaud j'ai eu peur, j'ai peur !!

-T'inquiète pas mon ange, je te quitte plus.

-Arnaud…

-Oui…

-Reste avec moi toujours, j'veux plus être toute seule ! Reste avec moi se soir !!

-J'appelle mes parents tout de suite. »

C'est ce qu'il fit en effet.

Il la ramena chez elle et entra.

Elle posa ses affaires et il fit de même.

Elle alluma la télé et ils restèrent la majeure partit de la soirée devant celle-ci. Elle collé contre lui et lui la caressant. Elle n'avait plus peur maintenant qu'il était avec elle. Elle trouvait ça étrange d'être autant rassurée mais après tout elle préférait ça plutôt que de vivre dans l'angoisse.

Albane venait de s'endormir et Arnaud le comprit en sentant sa main tomber sur son ventre.

« -Si seulement j'pouvais trouver le mec qui te fais ça ! »

En effet il pensait bien que c'était une seule et même personne qui suivait Albane et qui la faisait souffrir.

Il prit délicatement sa petite chérie dans ses bras et alla la poser sur son lit en prenant soin de lui mettre sa couette sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle est froid. Après avoir entreprit tout ça, il alla s'allonger dans le canapé en regardant la télé.

……..

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant une odeur de café et de la musique douce. Après avoir ouvert les yeux il regarda d'om venait l'odeur.

Albane était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner. Elle était vêtue d'une très belle robe noire, ainsi qu'un leggings de couloir gris. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient retenus en arrière. En la voyant, Arnaud cru voir un ange, une vraie femme du moins.

Il se leva et Albane en l'entendant sursauta un peu. Elle lui sourit.

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« -Quand je me suis levée, je pensais que tu serais partit et j'avais peur. Mais quand je t'ai vu sur le canapé tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse ! »

Lui aussi était heureux, heureux d'être avec elle, heureux de l'aimer…. Heureux de tout.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine collé contre lui et caressait son dos jusqu'à atteindre son fessier.

« -Je peux aller dans ta salle de bain ?

-Non pas encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens avec toi t que je n'ai pas finit de faire ce que j'avais à faire. »

Elle posa ce qu'il y a avait dans ses mains qui était une serviette.

« -Maintenant on y va. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelques affaires intime le téléphone sonna. Albane dut aller répondre et failli tomber vu ses pieds mouillés.

« -Allo ?

-Allo mon cœur, c'est maman !

-Maman !! Bonjour !! j'suis contente de t'entendre !!

-Moi aussi puce, dit ton père et moi on va rentrer plus vite que prévu.

-Ah bon ! Génial !! Quand ?

-Dans 1h maximum !

-Ah !! Euh… Et bah euh c'est génial !! Je vous attends !! »

Sans attendre une autre intervention et courut vers la salle de bain où Arnaud venait de s'habiller.

« -Mes parents arrivent dans une heure, si ils apprennent que tu as dormis à la maison je vais….

-J'm en vais tout de suite ne t'inquiète mon coeur !

-Ah tout de suite !

-Mes parents vont sûrement gueulés un peu aussi…

-Mais tu ne les avais pas prévenu ?

-Si mais bon, je les connais

-Oh. Désolé. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« -N'importe quoi, c'était géniale ! J'adore être avec toi, surtout dans ses moments là.

-Comment ça. »

Il la fit renverser en arrière et ses cheveux furent mouillés par l'eau de la baignoire qu'elle n'avait pas vidés. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement tout en la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« -C'est moment là. »

Il la releva doucement et elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la maison et restèrent plus de 10 minutes dehors à essayer de se séparer.

« -Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances…

-Oui.

-Bon j'y vais mon cœur. »

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Albane se sentit horriblement seule et ferma toute les porte ainsi que les fenêtre.

Ses parents arrivèrent peut être une demi heure après le départ d'Arnaud et elle dut leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils décidèrent qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir seule.

_Ras le bol…_


End file.
